


Her Voice

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clothed Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Flash Fic, Flirting, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Phil Coulson, Phil Coulson is in love with Skye's Voice, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how Phil Coulson falls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pippypaleopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippypaleopath/gifts).



> Flash fic (again!) exploring why Coulson felt such a strong desire to impress Skye in the pilot - and where it leads.

He falls in love with her voice first – before he's even met her; Skye's voice, in his ears as he listens to her podcasts, is already working on him, softening him up – not that he's aware of that happening. He doesn't really figure out the full power her voice has over him until she calls him back from the hell that Raina's memory machine has plunged him into. He honestly thinks that if it had been anyone else begging him to come back, he wouldn't have been able to – but Skye's voice, and Skye's hands on his, and Skye's tears dripping onto his hands – they pull him back into a world full of pain and light, but he reckons it's worth coming back to see her already-beloved face, her dark eyes full of emotion as she cries with relief now.

He falls in love with her principles first – or is it next? He's not sure. He just knows that her fiercely passionate arguments against SHIELD and its policies stir him up in ways that little else has over the last few years, or not that he can remember (and he'll admit that his memories aren't entirely what they were since he died/almost-died at the hands – and spear – of Thor's half-brother, Loki). Even when she's aboard the Bus and working _with_ SHIELD, she remains passionate and principled, and still argues her points without fear or favour. 

By the time he and Skye actually meet for the first time, he's already primed to fall headlong in love – though he isn't aware of that yet – and when Ward wrenches open the door of her van and he sees her: long, dark hair; big dark eyes; a cheeky smile; and an insouciant air – well, he's gone, Phil Coulson is a man lost. So he sets out to impress her however he can: he turns up the charm to 11, he's smooth, and flirty, and encourages her scepticism. 

And when he realises that Mr Peterson has taken her, his heart leaps into his throat, and he's almost physically sick – he wants to keep her safe, wants to ensure that no one can harm a hair on her head. (When he realises that she's capable of keeping herself safe using her wits, he's even more lost.)

He offers her a job, and he takes her for a ride in his flying car in an attempt to impress her, and she flirts back, her eyes conveying as much as her mouth, with that honeyed voice speaking words only to him.

Back at the Bus, he parks Lola, and she climbs out of the car first, and he takes a moment to make an adjustment because his cock is hard behind the zipper of his pants – and Skye turns around at that exact moment, mouth open in another question, but she sees his hand and her eyes go wide, and then she bites at her bottom lip, and Coulson's thinking _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_ furiously, and is sure he's blushing like a schoolboy.

But she doesn't say anything, she just smirks at him, then sashays – and there's really no other word for the hip-swaying walk she does – across to the spiral staircase that leads up to the main floor of the Bus. She looks back at him – he's yet to move since he's so mortified – and asks, with an arch of her eyebrows: "Coming?"

His blush deepens, and his internal monologue becomes a cacophony of swearing, but he pulls himself out of the car, then follows her upstairs. 

"My office," he says, a little tersely, and she pauses to let him lead the way through the Bus and up another flight of stairs to his office. He gestures her in, then closes the door behind them, and when he turns around, Skye's looking around the space with obvious interest.

"Skye." His voice sounds hoarse when he speaks, and she swings back to look at him, and he can see the flirtiness has been replaced with anxiety.

He steps closer to her and lifts his hand, clasping her shoulder lightly. "I'm sorry," he says, and her eyebrows shoot up.

"What for?" She's genuinely confused, he can tell. 

"For my – " He swallows, feeling a muscle in his jaw tick. "For my inappropriate reaction," he manages.

She chuckles. "Coulson, I didn't consider it inappropriate. I think it's flattering."

"You – you do?" This is dangerous territory, he thinks dimly, but he can't help being intrigued by the idea that she's flattered by his arousal, given the disparity in their ages.

"Of course," she says simply. "You're smooth and charming, and very sexy – why wouldn't I be flattered if you find me desirable?"

"It's not appropriate, though," he says, although he's not as certain of that as he was a few minutes ago. "Technically, I'm your boss."

"Technically," she repeats, and of course she'd pounce on that word, he thinks. 

"You're an outside consultant, rather than an Agent like the others," he clarifies, "but I'm still responsible for you."

"Mmm." She drags her tongue slowly over her bottom lip. "I'd like you to be responsible for me," she says, and her meaning is abundantly clear.

"Fuck!" he mutters, and she immediately steps right into his personal space, and he feels his cock thickening and lengthening all over again.

"Coulson." She says his name against his ear, and a shudder of desire sweeps though him – not only her voice, but her breath against the sensitive skin of his ear, makes him want her eve more. "Phil."

She puts her hands on his waist, inside his jacket, and he moans quietly, then closes the distance between their faces and kisses her. She kisses him back immediately, her mouth opening easily under his lips, and he wraps his arms around her, pressing her body against his so that she can feel just how hard he is.

Her right hand drops from his waist and she traces the outline of his erection through the fabric of his suit pants, dragging the tips of her fingers down one side, across his balls, and then up the other side.

He wrenches his mouth from hers, then scoops her up into his arms and carries her the short distance to his bed. 

As they continue kissing she gets his pants open and his belt undone, then she eases his cock free, and guides it towards her. He feels a thrill of excitement when he realises what she's intending: he pushes aside the material of the thong she's wearing under her red dress, and together they guide his cock into her, both of them moaning as he fills her.

They don't last long, either one of them, but he's a bit smug when he manages to make her come a second time before his orgasm hits him. He thinks this might be the least wise thing he's ever done, but he doesn't care – the universe owes him after almost getting him killed – and he's fairly sure Skye will only care about them, not about SHIELD policy. This is going to be an interesting ride, he thinks.


End file.
